


Cut My Hair

by Idiot_the_Jerk



Category: Original Work, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Forgive Me, Gender Confusion, Haircuts, my boy Jack coming through, someone please help Light, why did i write this? i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiot_the_Jerk/pseuds/Idiot_the_Jerk
Summary: Light cuts her hair for the first time. It won't be the last either.





	Cut My Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this despite never experiencing anything like it myself, so forgive me for any inaccuracy. I'll just pretend it's intentional because Light's supposed to be ten.
> 
> Light and Jack are two of my OCs that I mainly use for Ouran Highschool Host club shit hence why I put Ouran highschool Host Club. To add context for people who haven't read my Ouran fanfictions, Light and Jack are best friends. Jack is a year older than Light is for the most part if the positive one out of the two. (Lol that gonna change soon.) Light has really bad anger issues and impulse control, which always ends with trouble. 
> 
> Also this only exists because I was listening to that Cavetown remix.

Light never liked having long hair. It always felt heavy on her head, and got knotted easily. You had to wash it more often than short hair, and when you did it took forever. And, she couldn’t forget the fact she looked like a greased weasel when she kept it down.

 

She never really understood why her parents insisted she keep her hair long, especially in the horrible condition it was in. They always wrote it off as a fixable problem, she could brush her hair more often. Not that it was much of a surprise to her, they never really listened to her when something was wrong.

 

All the other girls in her class had long hair to some extent. Maybe that was why they insisted she keep it long. To be like all the other girls. To be a delicate little flower like they used to call her rather than the hateful, angry disgrace she was now.

 

Her parents weren’t home, thanks to something Genji did at school. There was a good chance they wouldn’t be home for a few hours. 

 

Honestly there wasn’t much she could do. Her mother hid her GameBoy and DS so she couldn’t play video games. The GameCube ‘stolen’ by Jack. She supposed she could go hang out with him...but then again she’d probably be home too late and her parents were angry enough as it was.

 

Opening her desk drawer she went to take out her sketchbook. If she couldn’t play video games the only thing she felt worth doing was drawing. Her parents had yet to find her sketchbook, which made her extremely happy. She could get some kind of joy in her life still.

 

As she reached for the sketchbook, she noticed a pair of scissors sitting beside it. They sat there, taunting her. Asking to be used. Her parents weren’t around, they couldn’t stop her. She had to think about what  _ she _ wanted rather than what her parents did. SHe wanted to get rid of her long hair.

 

At the same time, she was hesitant. It would take a really long time to become long again. What if she liked short hair even less than long hair? She was doing this in secret, if she did it. Her parents were going to be pissed, and a haircut isn’t exactly something you could hide.

 

Why did it matter so much? It was just hair. Why did she care so much about what her hair looked like? Why did her parents care so much about what her hair looked like? Regardless of how long it was she was still a girl right?

 

Right?

 

She picked the scissors up in her hand. The cool metal of the blades felt nice in her hands. That was a feeling that was a little concerning, but she decided to figure out that problem some other day. Walking into the bathroom she took a deep breath. She was definitely doing this.

 

Taking a small section of her hair she cut it to her shoulders. The small section felt much lighter on her head. She looked into the mirror long and hard, trying to gauge what she was feeling. For starters, she felt like cutting the rest of it off.

 

So she did. Within five minutes the ten year old’s once long hair was mostly lying on the floor and the sink. Like the first bunch, her fair felt much lighter. It left so much nicer than it had before. As she gathered her chopped hair up from the floor she wondered what it would feel like if it were even shorter. Despite it feeling better it still didn’t feel...right.

 

After dumping the first batch of hair she looked at herself in the mirror again. Her hair was short. Why didn’t it feel right? Long hair felt completely out of the question so it wasn’t that she missed it. Maybe it was the dread of her parents finding out. That was probably it.

 

Still...maybe just a  _ little _ more off wouldn’t hurt.

 

-

 

Without all of her long hair Light was starting to realise how much she looked like a boy. Her hair looked like one of those, what do you call them, hipster(?) haircuts. It was extremely surprising but Light honestly didn’t mind.

 

Her parents, however, oh did they mind. 

 

When they returned home with Genji in tow, they were concerned why their normally loud daughter was so quiet hiding in her room. Light supposed if she was ever going to do something her parents didn’t want to do she’d have to be less suspicious.

 

Understandably, when her parents first noticed her hair they were shocked. Followed by angry, and finally disappointed. Her father, rather than being angry at the actual hair leaned more towards being angry she didn’t ask to get a haircut (despite the fact she’d done so man,  **many** times.) Her mother on the other hand, didn’t like the fact her daughter now looked like a little boy rather than a little boy with long hair.

 

Her TV privileges were revoked and she had to give her mother all the scissors she own (which was an alarmingly high amount). She also had to promise to never do that again.

  
  


The next day when she arrived at the bus stop she got some weird stares from the other kids. The only one who didn’t seem phased was Jack, god bless his soul. Instead he just looked at her, flashed one of his  _ sunshine™ _ smiles and said, “Nice haircut. You look good.”

 

Screw what her parents said. She was definitely cutting her hair like this again.


End file.
